We Broke Up ? Fore Sure !
by FantasiaMoonlight
Summary: jimin itu brengsek, hanya itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan isi hati Yoongi saat ini, tapi mau bagaimanapun ia tetap masih mencintai namja brengsek itu, bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya. /minga/minyoon Fanfiction /#JiminTop #Yoongibottom
1. We broke up ? For sure !

Untuk kesekian kalinya pertemuan kita batal. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa alasanmu untuk membatalkan pertemuan kita ini, kau tahu bahwa kita sudah lama tidak bertatap muka langsung. Hanya bertatap muka lewat layar handphone melalui video call.

Aku mulai khawatir, hari demi hari terlewati semakin terasa menyesakkan untukku. Kita sudah membangun hubungan ini selama 5 tahun, waktu yang tidak sebentar dalam suatu hubungan, benar 'kan ? Susah, senang selalu kita hadapi bersama-sama. Pertengkaran tidak luput dari hubungan kita, tapi kita selalu bisa melewati itu semua.

Beberapa minggu ini, aku merasakan perubahan sikapmu. Entah itu perasaanku saja atau memang benar kenyataannya begitu ? Aku tidak tahu. Tolong, aku selama ini selalu percaya padamu. Cinta pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir bagiku adalah dirimu, jika nanti kau menghianati kepercayaan yang kuberikan padamu, maka kau sudah melanggar janjimu padaku.

Untuk selalu di sampingku, menuntunku, menyayangiku, menghiburku dikala lelah, dan selalu mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi.

Aku akan percaya padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi jika benar yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangmu, maka aku lebih memilih mundur duluan dari hubungan ini.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya bukan hanya beberapa minggu ini aku merasa perubahan sikapmu padaku, tapi setahun sudah aku merasakan hal itu. Hal yang ganjal dalam hubungan kita.

Saat dirimu didekatku aku merasakan kalau dirimu sangat jauh untuk kuraih. Perasaan sakit ini menyiksaku, tolong berikan kejelasan pada hubungan kita ini yang semakin lama semakin terombang-ambing. Tidak jelas.

 **We Broke Up ? For Sure ?!**

"Yoon, melamun lagi ? Ada apa _eo_ ? Cerita saja padaku." Tegur Seokjin.

Yoongi yang merasa terpanggil menoleh kearah Seokjin, ia hanya memberikan gelengan singkat pada Seokjin kemudian kembali keposisi awal dirinya duduk. Seokjin memperhatikan Yoongi yang terus-terusan memeluk protektif abdomennya, mata pemuda kulit pucat itupun terlihat kosong. Seokjin jadi semakin khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya ini. Ia tidak pernah mau cerita kalau ada masalah, selalu menghindar kalau ditanya ada apa dengan dirinya.

"Yoongi, jika ini menyangkut hubunganmu dengan Park brengsek Jimin itu aku sarankan sebaiknya tidak usah kau perdulikan dulu. Lebih baik kau memikirkan kondisimu sekarang, aku sedih melihatmu jadi seperti ini Yoon." Seokjin mendekat kemudian duduk dikursi, berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ " panggil Yoongi, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Mmm, _wae_ ?" Jawab Seokjin lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin kejelasan. Kejelasan semua hal yang selama ini telah aku lalui. Apakah aku masih kekasihnya atau bukan. Bahkan untuk bertemu langsungpun ia selalu membatalkan janji pertemuannya, entah apa alasannya. Setidaknya hubungan ini tidak dia abaikan begini seperti kapal yang terombang-ambing oleh air laut yang terkena badai petir. Tidak jelas dan tentu arahnya." Seru Yoongi sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ya aku tahu itu Yoon. Aku tahu jelas hal itu, dan... berhenti memeluk perutmu seperti itu kau ini kenapa sih ? Aneh, sakit perut atau apa ?." Sangsi Seokjin.

" _Eng_ ? Aneh ? Aku tidak merasa aneh _hyung_ , ini sudah kebiasaan dua bulan lalu aku juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya." Yoongi mengedikkan bahu acuh.

 **We Broke Up ? For Sure ?!**

"* _N-neo nu-nugun-i, Park Jimin eodisseo_ ?" Yoongi menatap perih namja yang berada di depannya, matanya sudah berair dan cairan bening itu sudah siap tumpah membasahi pipinya. *kamu siapa, Park Jimin dimana ?]

" _Hyung.. mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi, aku ingin kita berakhir sampai disini."

Setelah sekian lama menahan air matanya, akhirnya air mata itu, tetes demi tetes meluruh menuruni pipi pucat milik Yoongi.

"Setelah sekian lama kita bersama ? Kau memutuskanku Park ? _Ahh_..ahaha... _geurae, arasseo_. Ada sosok spesial lain kan yang sekarang mengisi hatimu ? Seharusnya aku tahu akan hal itu. Seharusnya dulu aku melarangmu pergi, sudah lah itu tidak penting lagi." Yoongi menatap sekilas pada Jimin yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ada satu hal yang seharusnya aku beritahukan padamu saat kita punya waktu untuk bertemu seperti sekarang ini. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak jadi memberitahukannya padamu, lebih baik aku saja yang menyimpan rahasia ini sampai mati." lanjut Yoongi, kemudian ia menunduk dalam, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat hingga memutih.

"Aku pergi." Yoongi kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jimin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan setelahnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah pergi menjauh dari sosok yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan di hatinya, cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

 **We Broke Up ? For Sure ?!**

" _Uisa-nim,_ saya harap anda bisa merahasiakan kandunganku dari 'dia'. Aku tidak mau kalau 'dia' tahu akan kandunganku ini." Yoongi menatap lurus dokter yang menangani dirinya selama ini tak lain dan tak bukan adik sepupu namja 'itu'.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa ? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari Jimin _hyung_ ? Aku tahu dia brengsek, dia memutuskan begitu saja hubungan kalian, sementara putusnya kalian tidak jelas akan sebabnya. Bahkan kalian tidak juga bertengkar waktu itu."

"Kook, aku mohon padamu. Jangan pernah beritahukan masalah ini padanya. Aku akan mengambil penerbangan sore ini ke Paris dan untuk sementara waktu aku akan menetap disana dengan Yoonji. Maaf jika selama ini aku merepotkanmu." Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat meyakinkan pemuda itu dia baik-baik saja tanpa Jimin disisinya.

"Aish.. molla. Molla...molla...molla. _Hyung_ kau tahu Jimin itu brengsek, bajingan sialan. Setelah berbuat hal 'itu' padamu lalu memutuskanmu begitu saja ? Hah... jika aku jadi kau aku akan membunuhnya dengan senang hati." Geram Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa Kook, jika kau mau berkunjung ke Paris pintu rumah kami akan terbuka lebar untukmu. Ah ya satu hal lagi jika Jimin mencariku jangan berikan alamat rumahku yang di Paris, bilang saja kau tidak tahu apa-apa ok ?"

"Mmm, baik _hyung_ untukmu apapun akan aku lakukan. Eh tapi kalau bawa Taetae- _hyung_ boleh kan ? Hehe" Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya, ia merasa sedikit canggung, atau malu ?

"Haha.. _aigoo_ ~ _uri_ Kookie sudah besar ya ? Tersalah padamu saja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk penerbangan sore ini, dan lagi pula Yoonji sepertinya kesepian dirumah. Aku meninggalkannya dengan Seokjin _hyung_." Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian membungkuk sedikit pada Jungkook. Mau bagaimanapun Jungkook itu dokternya meskipun lebih muda dari dirinya.

 **We Broke Up ? For Sure ?!**

Berbicara soal penyesalan, kenyataannya penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhir bukan di awal atau pertengahan sebuah kisah asmara.

Entah kenapa sejak tidak sengaja melihat hasil tes milik Yoongi-mantan kekasihnya- yang positif hamil itu di ruangan adik sepupunya, ia merasa bersalah. Sangat sangat merasa bersalah pada Yoongi, ia lupa peringatan dari Jungkook-adik sepupunya- dulu, kalau Yoongi itu badannya sangat sensitif dan mudah terangsang jika dibuahi. Maksudnya, hanya sekali saja berhubungan badan maka Yoongi dapat dipastikan positif hamil.

Dia berfikir keras setelah melihat hasil tes tersebut, ternyata itu penyebabnya kenapa Yoongi sangat cepat mudah hamil meski hanya sekali melakukan hal 'intim' itu.

" _Aish_...Park kau benar-benar brengsek. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa akan hal penting itu ? Dan kenapa aku harus berpaling dari Yoongi sedangkan namja mungil itu sangat mempercayaiku ? Park Jimin kau memang benar-benar bodoh." Jimin memukul kepalanya sendiri merasa frustasi akan kebodohan dirinya.

"Jadi hal ini yang kau maksudkan waktu itu _hyung_ ? Saat aku memutuskanmu ?" Monolog Jimin.

"Tunggu dulu, jika surat pemeriksaan hasil tes ini 3 bulan sebelum aku memutuskan Yoongi _hyung_ berarti dia sudah menyembunyikan berita ini cukup lama dariku ? Astaga kali ini kau memang keterlaluan Park, bisa-bisanya bermain api di belakang Yoongi _hyung_." Monolog Jimin lagi.

"Jika di hitung-hitung berarti usia Park kecil sudah hampir 4 tahun ? Aku harus segera mencari mereka berdua, oh Tuhan maafkan hambamu ini yang telah menyakiti malaikat terbaikmu yang Engkau kirimkan padaku." Setelah berucap miris layaknya seorang pendosa yang butuh pengampunan sang Maha Kuasa.

Jimin berlari keluar dari ruangan Jungkook dengan membawa hasil tes milik Yoongi. Jika Jungkook tidak mau memberitahukannya dimana keberadaan kedua malaikatnya itu berada, maka biar dia sendiri yang mencarinya.

Jimin merogoh saku depan celana denim miliknya mengambil ponsel miliknya kemudian mendial nomor yang harap bisa membantunya mencari keberadaan Yoongi dan anaknya itu.

" _yeobosaeyo_ , Mr.Cho ? Bisa bantu aku mencari keberadaan Min Yoongi ? Anak CEO CJ Corporation. Aku kehilangan jejaknya sekitar 3 tahun lalu, seingatku dia masih berada di Korea 3 tahun lalu itu, tapi saat aku melacaknya kembali dia sudah tidak ada di Korea lagi tolong bantu aku mencarinya ya Mr.Cho ?" Setelah sambungan tersambung pada Mr.Cho, Jimin langsung menerjang dengan deretan permintaanya pada Mr.Cho untuk membantu mencari keberadaan Yoongi.

"Ne tuan Park, akan segera saya laksanakan." Jawab Mr.cho atas rentetan permintaan dari Jimin.

"Terima kasih Mr.Cho kalu begitu saya tutup." Setelahnya Jimin menutup panggilannya, ia berdiri disamping mobilnya yang terparkir.

Setidaknya ia juga harus berusaha juga membantu mencari keberadaan Yoongi dan anaknya itu.

 **We Broke Up ? For Sure ?!**

"Yoonji, mau beli ice cream tidak ? _Eomma_ akan antarkan pergi membeli ke toko tempat biasa kita beli mm ?" Yoongi saat ini sedang mengajak anaknya itu pergi jalan-jalan, suntuk katanya di rumah terus.

"Mau _eomma_ , Yoonji mau beli ice creamnya." Dengan antusias Yoonji menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_ -nya.

Yoongi tersenyum dibuatnya, ia sangat mencintai anaknya ini. Setelah menetap di Paris kurang lebih tiga tahun, Yoongi akhirnya memilih pindah ke New York 7 bulan yang lalu dan ia bertekat tidak akan pernah kembali ke Korea Selatan, negara kelahirannya sekaligus kenangan pahit yang ia tinggalkan disana bersama sosok ayah Yoonji dan orang yang ia cintai sampai detik ini.

"Seandainya saat itu kau tidak memutuskanku tanpa alasan yang jelas Park, aku jamin sekarang ini kau sedang tersenyum Bahagia karena ada Yoonji. Tapi sayang sekali, bahkan kau tidak tahu menahu kalau aku hamil anakmu. Hah lucu sekali, aku masih mengharapkanmu disini. Sedangkan kau entah memikirkan perasaanku atau tidak." Yoongi bergumam, terkekeh sendiri membuat anaknya mengerutkan dahi.

" _Eomma_ bicara apa sih ? Yoonji tidak mengerti, suaranya kecil dan tidak kedengaran jelas." Yoonji menarik-narik tangan _eomma_ -nya yang tertaut dengan tangannya itu, mengalihkan perhatian sang ibu agar melihatnya.

"O-oh, maaf sayang bukan apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan, jadi mau beli ice creamnya kan ? ayo berangkat." Yoongi akhirnya melaju dengan mobilnya setelah memasangkan selt bet untuk Yoonji dan dirinya. Baru saja mereka keluar dari toko musik, hanya melihat-lihat saja sih tidak membeli. Setelah keluar dari toko musik itu mobil Yoongi melaju membelah jalanan yang bisa dibilang tidak sepi tapi tidak juga begitu ramai menuju toko ice cream langganan Yoonji.

 **We Broke Up ? For Sure ?!**

Esoknya setelah mendapati surat hasil tes lab milik Yoongi, Jimin diminta Mr.Cho bertemu dengannya di kafe dekat kantor Jimin. Katanya ada informasi penting tentang pencarian Yoongi dan anaknya.

Dan disinilah Jimin duduk berhadapan dengan pria yang wajahnya masih terlihat muda meski umurnya memasuki kepala 4 itu.

"Siang tuan Park, bagaimana kabar anda ?" Sekedar basa-basi membuka percakapan diantara CEO muda itu dengan orang kepercayaannya.

"Aku buruk paman, sangat buruk." Jawab Jimin sekenanya.

"Jangan seperti itu tuan Park, bersemangatlah sedikit. Masalah ini memang sedikit rumit, akses pencarian benar-benar ditutup oleh tuan Min. Bahkan kami tidak dapat apa-apa untuk mendapatkan data-data keberadaan Yoongi sekarang tuan. Hanya satu," Mr.Cho menggantung perkataanya membuat Jimin mendongak untuk menatapnya. Penasaran akan tutur kata selanjutnya dari bibir pamannya itu.

"Kami hanya dapat tempat tinggal lamanya, ia pernah menetap di Paris persis 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan setelahnya tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya kecuali orang tuanya." Lanjut Mr.Cho.

"Jadi sekarang ia sudah tidak tinggal dikota paris lagi, begitu paman ?" Tanya Jimin meyakinkan diri.

"Ya tuan Park."

"Tidak ada data lain selain alamat rumah lamanya di Paris ?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Ada, saya menda-

"Masih berani mencari Yoongi, Park Jimin ?" Seseorang menginterupsi.

Mr.Cho dan Jimin monoleh pada sumber suara, dan betapa terkejutnya Jimin bahwa yang berbicara itu adalah ayah Yoongi.

"Tuan Min ?/ _abeoji_ ?" Ucap Mr.Cho dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Mr.Cho bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar ?" Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dibantah, tanpa menjawab Mr.Cho bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Jimin juga Ayah Yoongi.

Sepeninggalan Mr.Cho, keduanya terdiam saling berhadapan.

"Masih berani juga ternyata memanggilku seperti itu ?" Tuan Min akhirnya memutuskan berbicara lebih dulu. Jimin hanya diam, tidak bisa menjawab.

"Angkat kepalamu Park, kau ini laki-laki. Kenapa pengecut sekai!" Nadanya sangat mengintimidasi, membuat Jimin memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya menatap ayah Yoongi.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, kenapa masih ingin mencari Yoongi setelah hampir 4 tahun lalu kau menyakiti anakku hah ?" Murka, tuan Min sangat murka dari nada bicaranya yang mulai meninggi itu.

"Ma-maaf _abeoji_ , Jimin sungguh minta maaf tentang itu. Jimin dulu masih terlalu labil dan akhirnya memutuskan Yoongi secara sepihak. Jimin benar-benar menyesal. Tolong maafkan Jimin, _abeoji_." Setelah berdiri dari kursinya Jimin bersimpuh dihadapan ayah Yoongi, ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya yang menatap dirinya.

"Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu jika Yoongi sedang mengandung anaknya Jimin." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mulanya tuan Min memasang wajah datar menatap Jimin yang bersimpuh dihadapannya seketika terkejut mendengar penuturan terakhir Jimin.

"Jadi anak ini sudah tahu Yoongi hamil ?" Batin tuan Min bertanya-tanya.

" _Abeoji_ , tolong berikan Jimin kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menemui Yoongi. Jimin hanya ingin meluruskan masalah ini _abeoji_. Jimin ingin Yoongi kembali bersama Jimin. Jimin akan menikahi Yoongi untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan Jimin dulu." Jimin sangat memohon pada ayah Yoongi agar diizinkan bertemu kembali pada Yoongi.

Melihat kesungguhan hati pemuda dihadapannya ini, hati tuan Min luluh, ia ingin Yoongi-nya bahagia, ia juga ingin melihat Yoongi-nya menikah. Dan pada akhirnya...

"New York." Ujar tuan Min. Jimin menatap tuan Min dengan wajah blank-nya.

"Dia ada di New York dengan anaknya Jimin, jika kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Yoongi. Kejar dia kesana. _Abeoji_ akan berikan semua informasinya padamu." Tuan Min memberikan restunya pada Jimin, calon menantunya.

Wajah Jimin seketika berseri-seri dibuatnya, ia melompat memeluk tuan Min dengan girang. Mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada calon ayah mertuanya itu—Yah bisa dibilang seperti itu jika Yoongi tidak menolak untuk menikah dengannya.

"Yoongi tunggu aku kesana menjemputmu sayang." Monolong Jimin dalam hati sambil menampakkan senyum cerianya dalam dekapan sang calon ayah mertua.

TBC

Present by:

F A N T A S I A M O O N L I G H T

La Luna

PONTIANAK, KALIMANTAN BARAT, INDONESIA.

25 AGUSTUS 2017, 6.07 pm

via : wattpad

-versi revisi-

 **cuap-cuap tidak penting:**

 **halo saya balik lagi dengan fanfiction baru dengan pairing yang masih sama minga/minyoon.**

 **oke saya hanya ingin meluruslan/? sesuati sebelum ada yang bertanya. pertama cerita ini sebenarnya ficlet yang dirubah menjadi cerita chapteran dengan narasi yang masih lompat sana lompat sini alias kecepetan dikarenakan tidak sempatnya untuk merombak ulang narasi-narasi di awal cerita. dan saya memutuskan untuk membuat special chapter nantinya untuk memperjelas narasi cerita yang seharusnya ada itu.** B **tw saya ngetik di tablet nggak pakai laptop jadi tahu kan gimana rasanya tangan ini ?**

 **so mind to review, please ?**


	2. 1 first flashback

Hari ini langit begitu cerah, bahkan mentari bersinar dengan seyumannya yang hangat. Yoongi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan yang sudah ada eomma dan abeoji-nya di sana.

"Pagi eomma, abeoji." Sapanya dengan senyuman.

"Pagi juga anak eomma yang cantik. Mau sarapan apa sayang ? Bae ajumma memasak sup ikan segar, kau mau ?"

"Hmm... satu mangkuk kecil saja ya eomma, aku tidak bisa sarapan sepagi ini. Perutku akan mual jika makan pagi." Yoongi menjawab tawaran eomma-nya.

Tersenyum maklum dengan anak lelakinya yang satu ini, sama persis dengan ayahnya yang tidak bisa makan terlalu pagi, ya paling tidak ayahnya minum kopi atau teh dipagi hari itu sudah cukup.

"Kuliah atau mampir mengunjungi Seokjin lagi ?" Ayahnya bersuara sesekali menyesap teh hijaunya dengan majalah bisnis disalah satu tangannya.

"Keduanya abeoji, setelah mata kuliahku selesai aku akan ke cafe milik Seokjin hyung. Abeoji seperti tidak tahu Yoongi saja." Jawab Yoongi atas pertanyaan ayahnya padanya.

"Sudah, selesaikan makanmu dan berangatlah kuliah, nanti telat lagi." Ibunya menginterupsi percakapan ayah dan anak itu agar menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Pagi Yoongi." Sapa Kihyun-sepupu jauh Yoongi-

"Hmmm." Jawab Yoongi singkat dengan gumamannya, setelahnya ia mendudukkan bokongnya ke bangku sebelah Kihyun.

"Aduh...dinginnya, aku sampai menggigil mendengarnya." Canda Kihyun.

Yoongi hanya memberi tatapan tajamnya untuk Kihyun, sepupu jauhnya yang satu ini memang sangat menyebalkan jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Kihyun, kau bisa diam tidak ? Menyebalkan sekali sih." Sungut Yoongi.

"Santai Yoong~ kau ini marah-marah terus, bertengkar dengan kekasihmu lagi ?"

Yoongi hanya diam, ia malah asik dengan ponselnya, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kihyun. Sebenarnya bukan tidak peduli, lebih tepatnya menghindari pertanyaan seputar kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tebak, pasti jawabannya benar 'kan ?" Ujar Kihyun akhirnya setelah hanya mendapati Yoongi yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kihyun, please. Aku tidak sedang bertengkar dengarnya okay ?" Yoongi hanya mengeryitkan dahi tak suka.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia susah sekali dihubungi, bahkan untuk bertemu pun susah sekali. Huh! Dasar Park Jimin sialan." Geram Yoongi.

"Kalian itu sudah berapa tahun berpacaran hah ? Yoongi, cobalah sedikit demi sedikit hilangkan sifat tsundere mu itu, jinjja jika seperti ini terus aku yakin kalian cepat atau lambat akan segera berakhir." Kihyun jelas saja kesal dengan sikap sepupu cantiknya yang satu ini.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Kihyun ? Kau mendo'akan aku putus dengan Jimin ?" Yoongi menatap Kihyun tajam.

"Bukan seperti itu Yoongi, kalau kalian seperti ini terus, bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah kalian jika kalian saja susah untuk bertemu, buang jauh egomu untuk saat ini Yoon. Hubungan kalian itu bukan sehari dua hari atau pun seminggu dua minggu, tapi sudah bertahun-tahun."

"Aku harap kalian bisa bertemu dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian sesegera mungkin. Aku akan selalu ada didekatmu jika kau butuh Yoon, jangan sungkan menghubungiku jika kau ada masalah, ok ?"

Kihyun menepuk pelan pundak Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menghela napasnya pelan, yang dikatakan Kihyun memang ada benarnya juga, ia harus menghilangkan egonya jika ingin bertemu dengan Jimin dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat.

Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya hari ini, ia langsung keluar dari kelasnya kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran mobil miliknya. Niatannya ingin pergi ke cafe milik Seokjin. Setelah membuka kunci mobilnya, Yoongi berniat ingin membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya, tetapi tiba-tiba dari arah belakang tubuhnya, seseorang menutup kembali pintu mobil itu dengan kencang, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Yoongi yang terkejut kehadapannya.

"Aish...kkamjjag-iya, yak! Mi— eo! Jimin ?" Yoongi sebenarnya ingin mengumpati seseorang yang telah membuatnya kaget tersebut, tetapi tidak jadi setelah melihat sang pelaku adalah Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi begitu tajam, mencengkram kedua bahunya begitu kencang. Yoongi ingin mengaduh sakit tapi tidak berani, melihat ekspresi Jimin begitu gelap. Yoongi sedikit...takut ?

"Ji-Jimin wa-waeyo ?" Yoongi bertanya, suranya keluar bahkan patah-patah. Gugup, dan takut.

"Neo..." Jimin berucap dengan suara rendahnya.

"N-ne ?" Jawab Yoongi pelan, pelan sekali seperti bisikan.

Jimin melepaskan cengkramannya dipundak Yoongi, kemudian tangan kirinya kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Yoongi.

" Ttarawa." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin menyeret Yoongi menuju mobil miliknya. Yoongi ingin melawan, tapi ia sadar kalau Jimin lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

Jimin mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa melirik Yoongi sedikitpun yang ketakutan. Yoongi ? Ia memang takut melihat sikap Jimin yang seperti ini, bertahun-tahun bersama baru kali ini dia mendapati perlakuan seperti ini dari Jimin. Apa dia sedang marah ? Itu yang sedang Yoongi pikirkan dari tadi dikepalanya.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi bingung,

"Ini bukan jalan ke rumah Jimin ? Ahh... apakah ke apartemennya ?" ujar Yoongi dalam hati.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jimin. Yang di tatap hanya fokus dengan kemudinya. Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang ingin Yoongi tanyakan dengan Jimin, tapi urung setelah melihat suasana yang sedang tidak baik.

"Have something to tell me ?" Celetuk Jimin kemudian.

"A-aniyo." Jawab Yoongi. Jimin hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Yoongi berada kemudian kembali fokus mengemudi.

Yoongi tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana disituasi seperti ini. Jimin-nya menggila. Ia ingin lari, tapi tetap saja akan kembali tertangkap oleh Jimin. Suasana hati Jimin sedang tidak baik dan namja itu melampiaskannya dengan Yoongi, hingga membuatnya bergetar ketakutan.

Tadi, sesaat setelah mengijakkan kaki keapartemen ini, Jimin menyeret Yoongi langsung menuju kamarnya, mengunci pintunya, kemudian mendorongnya kekasur.

"Ji-Jimin, apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?" Yoongi benar-benar ketakutan dibuatnya.

Yoongi ingin bangkit dari berbaringnya setelah didorong kasar oleh Jimin, tetapi ia kembali terdorong setelah Jimin merangkak mengukung tubuhnya.

"Aku ditolak lagi, ku harap kau tidak menolakku kali ini." Jimin berucap dengan nada rendah.

"Mak-maksudmu ditolak apa ?" Yoongi sedikit bibgung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Jimin padanya. "Ditolak lagi ? Ditolak tentang apa ? Dengan siapa ?" Itu yang terpikir oleh Yoongi.

"Diam, dan turuti kata-kataku." Jimin benar-benar dalam Mood yang buruk.

"Ap-

Jimin tidak membiarkan Yoongi menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia mencumbunya dengan brutal. Kedua tangan Yoongi sudah berusaha keras mendorong Jimin dari atas tubuhnya, tapi percuma saja. Melawan Jimin yang marah sama saja mengantar nyawa padanya.

Sementara itu tangan Jimin melepaskan kancing kemeja yang Yoongi pakai, terlepas sudah semua kancing itu ia mebariknya keatas bersama kaos yang sudah ia robek. Mengikatkannya ke kedua tangan Yoongi.

Ciuman itu turun perlahan dari leher hingga kedada Yoongi. Yoongi ingin menangis saja, ia sudah tidak bisa melawan. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa waktu kedepan. Bukan, Yoongi bukan takut tentang apa yang Jimin akan lakukan padanya. Mereka sudah pernah satu kali melakukannya saat lulus SMA.

Tapi sekarang beda keadaannya, jika dulu memang kemauan mereka sendiri, kali ini Jimin yang sedang marah, memaksa untuk melakukan hal intim seperti ini seperti neraka baginya. Mereka berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi sebelum mereka menikah nanti. Tapi nyatanya ? Apa yang Jimin lakukan padanya adalah sebuah pelecehan, sekalipun Jimin adalah kekasihnya. Melakukan ini secara pemaksan termasuk pelecehan juga kan ?

"Akhh, Jimhh berhenti, inhh ini tidak benarhh" Yoongi menggeliat tak nyaman kala Jimin mengisap kuat dadanya dengan tanggannya yang lain mengusap pahanya sensual. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa, nyatanya Yoongi sudah benar-benar tidak memakai apapun ditubuhnya alias naked.

"DIAM!" Teriak Jimin dengan suara rendahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Jimin kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Seakan lupa yang sedang ia teriaki barusan adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasihnya yang selama 5 tahun ini bersama dirinya, melewati suka dan duka bersama, berjanji untuk tidak saling menyakiti.

Tidak saling menyakiti ? Lalu yang ia perbuat ini apa ? Bukan kah secara tidak langsung ia telah menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri ? Park Jimin, kau benar-benar keterlaluan.

Yoongi menjerit kesakitan setelah Jimin melesakkan Juniornya tanpa pelumas apapun, kering, dan itu amat sangat menyakitkan. Ia sampai meneteskan air mata, tapi Jimin tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Yang ia pikirkan hanya kepuasan dirinya sendiri, melampiaskan amarahnya pada kekasihnya sendiri yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu masalah apa yang sedang ia hadapi.

Dengan brutalnya Jimin menggempur Yoongi. Bunyi ranjang yang berderit menandakan permainan yang benar-benar kasar. Dalam hati, Yoongi ingin mengumpati perbuatan kekasihnya ini, bukannya bercerita tentang apa yang membuatnya marah, ia malah melampiaskannya dengan melakukan hal yang melanggar janji mereka.

"Ahh..eunghh, Jiminhh..akhh.." Yoongi mendesah antara sakit dan nikmat. Ia memang menolak melakukan perbuatan ini, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengelak jika ini nikmat duniawi yang diidamkan banyak pasangan diluar sana. Ia juga berfikir ini salah, karena mereka kembali melanggar janji yang sudah disepakati bersama.

"You still hot bae, ahh... I'm coming" Jimin meracau.

"Ahh, janganhh... jangan didalam Jiminhh" Yoongi memperingati, ia ingat Jimin sama sekali tidak pakai pengaman. Tapi terlambat.

"AAHHH."

"JIMINN!" Teriak Yoongi.

Jimin sudah terlanjur mengeluarkannya didalam, jauh didalam Yoongi. Keduanya tersengal-sengal setelah pelepasan.

"Ji-Jimin, ka-kau mengeluarkannya didalam ?" Yoongi bertanya ketakutan.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi , memeluk kekasihnya itu dari samping setelah melepas tautan dibawah sana.

"Hhmm." Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya santai, matanya terpejam. Sedangkan Yoongi sudah menatapnya Horror.

"Bagaimana jika pembuahhannya berjalan ? Aku bisa dicincang oleh appa jika benar-benar terjadi." Pikir Yoongi miris dalam hati.

Yoongi sudah benar-benar pasrah. Jika ia hamil, ia akan meminta Jimin bertanggung jawab dan sesegera mungkin menikahinya. Itupun jika berita yang ia dapat beberapa hari yang lalu tidak benar adannya.

Yoongi memandang Jimin yang terlelap disampingnya sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya itu.

Yoongi tersenyum miring. "Jimin kau sedang tidak berselingkuh darikukan ? Kau marah seperti tadi bukan karena ditolak melakukan hal tadi kan Jimin ?"

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu Jimin, kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku, kau tahu itu."

"Kau berjanji padaku banyak hal, tidak menyakiti perasaanku, selalu berada disampingku. Tapi nyatanya ? Selama setahun belakangan ini apa yang kau lakukan ? Kenapa berubah ?" Yoongi sudah tidak tahan, ia menangis. Menangisi keadaanya sekarang, menangisi kisah cintanya yang tak seperti ia harapkan.

Ia sudah banyak mendengar tentang Jimin yang katanya mempunyai kekasih baru, padahal dirinya belum putus dengan Jimin. Jika berita itu benar adanya, apa yang akan dilakukannya ?

Yoongi bangkit, menyingkiran perlahan tangan Jimin yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia memungut pakaiannya yang masih bisa dipakai. Berjalan keluar secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Jimin setelah menyelimuti pemuda itu. Yoongi berjalan kekamar lainnya, membersihkan diri setelah kegiatan panasnya dengan Jimin. Ia juga tidak mungkin pulang kerumah dengan keadaan seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia dibunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Selesai mandi, ia memakai kembali kemejanya dengan celana boxer yang masih selamat dari robekkan tangan Jimin. Ia berjalan kekasur, kemudian tertidur disana. Tidak mau berpikir tentang hal berat yang baru saja dilalui. Tidak ingin menangis kembali, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh dan juga pikirannya sejenak.

TBC

Yang mau komen dipersilahkan nggak juga gak apa-apa, saya tidak memaksa. Terserah kalian aja tergerak gak hatinya buat ninggalin komen disini (•ө•)

F A N T A S I A M O O N L I G H T

La Luna

Selasa, 10 juli 2018

PONTIANAK, KALIMANTAN BARAT, INDONESIA.


	3. 2 second flashback

Coii, sekali-sekali yang mampir di lapak gw tuh nge bacot di kolom komentar napa sih ?? Sedih gw tuh cam gak minat dengan ceritanya, tpi masih aja di baca

Ya tpi bacotnya juga gak kyak "next", "lanjut" "next cpat" dll yg sejenis nya juga...

Yang ada malah bikin enek liatnya, gak iklas pak ? Buk ?

Yaudh deh kok gw jadi curhat ?

Cus baca aja langsung..

Setelah melewati malam panas itu, pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi pergi dari apartemen Jimin, meninggalkan lelaki itu yang masih terlelap nyaman dikamarnya.

Setelah di luar gedung, Yoongi menghubungi supir yang berjaga dirumah untuk menjemputnya. Ia juga sudah mengabari ibunya yang saat di hubungi terdengar sangat khawatir dari nada bicaranya. Ia memang bilang menginap diapartemen Jimin. Meski tidak bilang apa-apa tentang perbuatan apa yang sudah dilakukan Jimin padanya. Kalau ia beritahu hal itu, ibunya pasti laporan pada ayah, dan kemungkinan besar ia diamuk ayahnya, juga jimin bisa saja dikubur hidup-hidup oleh ayahnya. Protektif, memang begitulah ayahnya.

"Paman Wang, bilang orang dirumah untuk mengambil mobilku yang tertinggal dikampus ya ?"

"Baik tuan muda." Jawab paman Wang.

"Dan paman, hari ini aku menculikmu seharian untuk mengantarkanku pergi jalan-jalan." Yoongi menatap paman Wang memelas.

"Siap tuan muda Yoongi."

"Ishh, paman Wang. Sudah berapa kali Yoongi bilang, kalau tidak usah terlalu formal pada Yoongi ? Paman ini sudah berapa tahun hidup denganku ?" Kesal Yoongi, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan paman Wang.

"Baiklah, Yoongi ?" Paman Wang terkekeh kecil setelahnya.

"Mau kemana hari ini ? Tidak kuliah ? Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi. Yoongi mau sarapan ?" Paman Wang bertanya.

"Aku hari ini ingin bolos kuliah paman. Terlalu banyak pikiran. Mau pergi kemana saja. Yoongi juga sudah meminta izin ayah dan ibu untuk pergi, jadi ponsel Yoongi matikan. Paman bawa ya ponsel Yoongi ?" Menyodorkan poselnya kepada paman Wang dan diterima langsung.

"Jadi, mau sarapan tidak ? Sebelum pergi ketempat tujuan ?" Paman Wang kembali menanyakan Yoongi untuk sarapan.

"Hmm, boleh paman." Akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai paman Wang dan Yoongi melaju menuju tempat sarapan yang buka di jam-jam sepagi ini.

Sementara itu, Park Jimin. Pemuda itu terusik dalam tidurnya kerena mendengar dering ponselnya yang nyaring. Ia kemudian berdecak sebal karena sudah ia abaikan pun, ponsel itu kembali berdering untuk yang ke 3 kalinya.

Jimin akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya, sejenak mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kemudian meraih ponsel yang masih berdering itu untuk kemudian mengangkat panggilan masuk itu dengan malas tanpa melihat ID caller nya.

"Yeob-

"PARK JIMIN! KENAPA BARU DIANGKAT SIALAN ?" Orang diseberang sambungan itu berteriak, dan mau tidak mau Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa telinganya rusak.

"Tsk, wae ? Ini masih pagi bodoh, kenapa menelponku ? Mengganggu tidurku saja."

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar Park, matahari sudah berada disinggasananya. Masih pagi darimananya bodoh."

Jimin mendudukan tubuhnya, bersandar dikepala ranjang. Mengusap matanya yang masih sayu mengantuk.

"Kim Taehyung, mau ini masih pagi ataupun siang, aku tidak pedu- Eo?" Jimin berhenti berbicara seketika setelah melihat ia tidak memakai baju tidur, matanya berkeliaran kesisi ranjang lainnya atau lebih tepatnya dilantai kamarnya, baju yang kemarin ia pakai tercecer disana.

"God, damn it!" Umpat nya kemudian.

"Hei, ada apa ? Kenapa malah mengumpat ?" Taehyung bertanya keheranan.

"Tae, aku tutup dulu. Kita bertemu dikampus nanti, bye." Jimin cepat-cepat melempar ponselnya kesisi kasur lainnya setelah mematikan sambungan secara sepihak.

Jimin tiba-tiba jadi gugup, tapi kenapa ? Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya kedepan dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Gugup ? Atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak nafas.

Jimin menarik kaus hitam robek yang menggantung dekat ujung ranjangnya. Mencium bau yang tersisa dari kaus itu. "Yoongi hyung ?" Seketika ia tahu apa yang membuat hatinya menjadi sesak.

Jimin kembali meraih ponselnya, mencari kontak Yoongi kemudian menghubunginya. Ia agak panik setelah mengingat apa yang dia lakukan semalam, jelas ia melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar seratus persen, meski saati itu ia diliputi rasa marah yang besar.

Berkali-kali mendial nomor Yoongi, jawabannya tetap sama. Tidak aktif.

"Park Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihmu sendiri ? Kenapa melanggar janji ? Dasar bodoh." Jimin sesekali memukuli kepalanya karena merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya itu.

Ia bergegas kekamar mandi. Bersiap-siap kekampus. Ia ingin melihat sendiri, apakah kekasihnya masuk, atau absen hari ini. Tapi sepertinya ia yakin kalau Yoongi tidak masuk kuliah, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

3 jam 8 menit waktu tempuh Seoul ke Daegu. Ya, Yoongi memilih pergi mengunjungi kota kelahirannya itu. Menenangkan pikiran dan batinya yang sedang buruk. Ia ingin menghidar dari Jimin. Seharusnya pertemuan mereka tidak harus seperti ini. Bukan ini harapannya setelah lama tidak bertatap muka langsung dengan kekasihnya itu.

Ia benar-benar kecewa. Merasa harga dirinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, kepercayaannya pada Jimin sudah terenggut. Ia juga ketakutan. Meski kecewa dengan perlakuan Jimin, ia tetap tidak bisa membenci kekasihnya itu. Terlalu mencintainya.

Distrik Suseong. Kunjungan pertama yang Yoongi datangi setelah sampai di kota Daegu. Lebih tepatnya ia mengunjungi danau Suseong. Entah kenapa, ia ingin pergi kesini. Pemandangan danaunya yang indah memang bisa menyejukkan hati sejenak. Sebelum itu, ia membeli beberapa cemilan yang ia beli didalam perjalanan menuju distrik ini. Paman Wang hanya mengawasinya dari jauh. Tidak jauh juga, mungkin beberapa meter dari posisi Yoongi sekarang. Tujuan tuan mudanya itu memang ingin menenagkan pikiran kan ? Jadi paman Wang memberi jarak itu tanpa harus diminta.

"Yoongi ?" Suara lembut seseorang memanggilnya, ia pun menoleh.

"Eo, Seulgi ?" Terkejut. Jelas Yoongi terkejut, ia tidak kepikiran akan bertemu teman seperjuangannya di dunia musik dari jaman masih sekolah dulu. Teman kampusnya juga.

"Ternyata benar kau, aku kira orang lain tadi." Seulgi menghampiri Yoongi.

"Berhubung sudah bertemu dan lagi aku juga rindu denganmu, sudah lama tidak latihan menari dengan musik-musikmu Yoon." Seulgi terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya.

"Pandai juga merindukan seseorang sepertiku ?" Yoongi menatap Seulgi dengan senyum miringnya.

"Sialan kau, ayo berfoto, jangan lari lagi jika aku ajak berfoto." Seulgi mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu merangkul leher Yoongi untuk mendekat.

Kedua pipi gembil mereka saling bersentuhan, Seulgi mengarahkan ponselnya yang sudah dalam aplikasi kamera itu, keduanya kemudian tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Sudah kan ? Aku mau pergi lagi." Yoongi ingin beranjak dari duduknya tetapi ditarik kembali duduk dengan Seulgi.

"Apa-apaan, baru juga bertemu. Mau kemana ? Aku ikut, tidak mau tahu." Setelah sibuk dengan ponselnya—mengapload foto tadi ke instagram pribadinya, ia beralih menatap Yoongi.

"Tsk, menyebalkan. Aku ingin ke pantai, masih mau ikut ?" Yoongi melirik malas temannya itu.

"Mau! Pantai dimana ?" Antusias Seulgi.

"Oke, ayo berangkat, kita akan kepantai di Busan, sudah lama tidak kesana." Yoongi merangkul pundak Seulgi akrab, kemudian berjalan menuju paman Wang.

"Paman, ayo antarkan kita ke pantai di Busan." Itu Seulgi yang berucap. Jangan ditanya kenapa, ia sudah terlalu kenal orang-orang rumah Yoongi. Sudah berteman semenjak sekolah dasar hingga sekarang, membuatnya seperti bagian dari keluarga Min. Meski sempat pisah waktu menginjak sekolah menengah.

"Yaakk, seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu Kang." Yoongi kemudian menarik tangannya yang merangkul Seulgi, memitingnya hingga Seulgi berteriak kesal.

"Apa-apaan! Mau membuatku mati muda ?" Kesal Seulgi setelah berhasil melepas pitingan Yoongi.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo berangkat sekarang sebelum malam tiba." Pada akhirnya keduanya berhenti dari pertengkaran kecil itu.

Mereka berdua mengekor dibelakang paman Wang. Sesekali memukul gemas main-main.

"Yoon, bagaimana hubungan kalian ? Apa sudah membaik ?" Seulgi menyeletuk pelan, menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Ntah lah Seul, mungkin sekarang makin memburuk." Yoongi menatap kosong sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Ada apa ? Ada masalah apa kalian ? Cerita saja padaku." Seulgi mengusap pelan bahu Yoongi, menenangkan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba tatapannya menyendu.

Jimin memasuki parkiran kampus, ia baru saja melihat mobil Yoongi yang melewatinya, ingin mengejar tapi tidak jadi setelah tahu sang pengemudi bukanlah orang yang ia cari.

"Ternyata benar, ia tidak masuk kuliah." Gumam Jimin.

Jimin keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju kafetaria kampus, mengingat jadwal kuliahnya hari ini malam nanti.

Lalu kenapa sudah di kampus masih siang begini ?

Tidak ingat jika Jimin ingin mengecek kekasihnya itu pergi kekampus atau tidak ?

Kekasih ya ? Apa masih pantas dikatakan seperti itu setelah perbuatannya yang melanggar janji mereka sendiri ? Maksudku, Jimin yang melanggar janji. Dia yang membuat perjanjian, tetapi dia juga lah yang melanggarnya. Menyedihkan.

"Hoi Park, disini." Taehyung berteriak saat melihat sahabatnya itu memasuki pintu kafetaria. Orang-orang hanya melirik jengah kearah Taehyung. Mereka sudah tahu sifat pemuda itu yang 4D.

Tak

"Akh, what the... ? Kenapa memukulku sih ?" Taehyung mengaduh.

"Kau itu bikin malu aku saja, jangan berteriak seperti itu sialan." Jimin mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi seberangan Taehyung.

"Bangsat, tidak perlu memukul kepalaku segala, jika aku makin bodoh bagaimana ?"

Jimin mendelik karena perkataan Taehyung.

"Oh iya, soal ditelepon tadi ? Kenapa ?" Taehyung bertanya, mengingat tujuan awalnya bertemu Jimin di kampus.

"Why I must tell you 'bout that ?" Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sinis.

"Brengsek, tidak usah sok Inggris Park." Maki Taehyung.

"Berisik kau. Yoongi hyung." Pada akhirnya Jimin menjawab dengan singkat.

"Apa ? Ada apa dengan Yoongi hyung ? Bertengkar lagi ?" Taehyung menatap heran Jimin.

"Bukan, aku melakukan kesalahan lagi. Aku melanggar janji kami yang sudah kami buat setelah lulus SMA waktu itu." Jujur Jimin. Dia tidak bisa berbohong juga pada sahabatnya ini.

"Tentang janji apa ?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Jimin melirik kanan kirinya. Ia sedikit ragu membicarakan hal ini ditempat terbuka begini, apalagi Taehyung ini suka bereaksi berlebihan. Ia kan malu.

"I-itu tentang... making love before married." Ucap Jimin pelan.

"Oh, kau bercin—APA ? KAU BERCINTAMMFHH..." Jimin membekap mulut Taehyung. Ia malu man.

"Taehyung bangsat, aku malu sialan. Jangan berteriak." Jimin berbisik sesekali tersenyum paksa karena canggung dengan anak-anak kampus yang berada dikafetaria.

Taehyung memberi sinyal "OK" di tangannya. Setelah itu Jimin baru melepaskan bekapannya.

"Kau yang benar saja ? Karena apa kau melanggar janji itu ?"

"Aku emosi saat itu, mana ingat apa-apa lagi. Yoongi hyung jadi kena imbasnya."

"Apa Yoongi hyung berontak kala itu ? Menolak untuk melakukan hal intim itu ? Jika iya, Secara tidak langsung kau memperkosanya Jimin.

Dan lagi, kalian sudah lama tidak saling berhubungan kan ? Tatap muka secara langsung ? Park, ada apa denganmu ? Kalian sudah jalan 5 tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat suatu hubungan sepasang kekasih." Jimin hanya menatap kosong jari-jari tangannya yang terkepal diatas meja.

"Cobalah berbicara baik-baik dengan Yoongi hyung." Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin, memberinya semangat.

"Dia tidak bisa dihubungi Tae. Ponselnya tidak aktif saat aku menghubunginya."

"Aku tahu dimana dia." Jimin seketika mendongak mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Aku tadi melihat postingan Seulgi di instagram, ia bertemu Yoongi di Daegu. Aku juga sempat bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi setelahnya, Seulgi bilang mereka dalam perjalanan ke pantai di Busan, kuharap masalah kalian cepat selesai." Taehyung lekas pergi setelah melihat jam ditangannya. Mata kuliahnya sebentar lagi dimulai. Meninggalkan Jimin yang termenung sendirian.

To Be Continue

Nah, udah liat bacotan unfaedah diatas tadi kan ? Sekarang giliran kalian yang nge bacot di kolom komentar

Jan komen "next"doang terus yang panggil "min" teh maksudnya siapa ? Paimin ? Sarimin ? panggil aja luna. Jan panggil thor, saya bukan dewa palu berpetir

FANTASIA MOONLIGHT

La Lunaa

Senin,16 juli 2018

Pontianak, kalimantan barat, Indonesia.


End file.
